


Finding Home

by sonofdvrin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and peter is an absolute cheesball in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofdvrin/pseuds/sonofdvrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt takes Peter to a café and general fluff ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Home

It had been an exhausting week for Kurt and Peter. The two of them were always stuck scouting out possible dangerous areas since they could escape the quickest if anything bad happened. For some reason, forces unknown were wreaking havoc around the globe, which meant the couple were gone almost constantly seeing what was wrong. Charles had decided to give the two of them a few days off to let them rest and gain their energy back. Kurt and Peter were lounging in Peter’s room when Kurt sat up and sighed.

“What’s up, Crawler?” Peter whispered, sleepily.

“I want to show you a place tomorrow,” Kurt answered. “It was lovely, and I think you would enjoy it there.”

Peter sat up and put one of his arms around Kurt. “Where is it?”

“It’s a café in Seattle. It’s a wonderful area in the city and there’s so much else to do there,” Kurt explained. “And the way the city lights up at night…there’s something magical about it. Well, it could be really magical.”

“Sure, Kurt, that sounds really nice,” Peter said. “But let’s wait until tomorrow. I’m tired.”

Kurt nodded, as he and Peter cuddled up for the rest of the evening.

“Good night,” Kurt whispered, before kissing the top of Peter’s head.  
~  
It was early when Kurt was shaking Peter awake. Peter groaned and rolled over, trying to sleep just a little bit longer. Kurt kissed the side of Peter’s head and tried to drag him out of bed, knowing full well Peter would only get up when he wanted to. Smirking a bit, Kurt got out of bed and started getting dressed.

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to take someone else to the café today,” Kurt said. “Maybe I’ll take Scott. He said he wasn’t busy today. Or maybe Jean, I haven’t hung out with her in a while.”

“You wouldn’t actually take one of them,” Peter mumbled.

“Watch me,” Kurt replied.

Kurt went to open the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. After pulling this trick one too many times, Kurt wasn’t sure if it was going to work. Peter turned Kurt around and kissed him.

“I think I’ll get ready now,” Peter whispered, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

Not too much later, the couple arrived outside the café. Kurt tugged Peter inside. The café felt so warm and welcoming. A feeling of comfort enveloped the two of them. This was much better than what Peter was expecting. As the two walked up to the counter, Kurt realized he didn’t know what to get. It’s not like he really got to experience this type of environment all that often.

“Peter, what are you getting?” Kurt inquired, hoping he had an idea he could copy.

“Oh, uh, I dunno,” Peter answered, realizing he had no idea what to get either. 

“Hey there, what would you guys like to get?” the cashier asked.

“Uh, a 16 ounce vanilla latte,” Peter replied, remembering Jean ordering that once. “And, uh, hot please.”

The cashier nodded and looked to Kurt expectantly. Kurt looked at Peter for help.

“He’ll get the same thing,” Peter said. 

The cashier nodded and rung up their order. Peter handed the cashier the card Charles gave all the X-men for emergencies. Charles wouldn’t constitute this as an emergency, but it’s not like Peter had any other way to pay. It’s not like he has time to work a side job for extra cash.

A few minutes later, Peter and Kurt were sitting next to a window overlooking Pike Place Market with their coffee. The street below was hectic with people looking at different booths and buying food. It was relaxing to watch everyone below in calm chaos. 

“This is nice,” Peter whispered. “It’s nice to see people running around in crowds without there being something bad going on.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Kurt replied. “We can go down there later to waste some time. I have something to show you when it sunset starts.”

“Oh, someone’s being the little romantic today,” Peter teased. 

“Shut up,” Kurt murmured, ducking his head a bit.

“No, I like it. It’s cute,” Peter replied, taking Kurt’s hand.

For the next hour, the couple just sat and talked. It was nice for the both of them to finally just be together without anything else to worry about. There was hardly any time for them to just talk about the mundane things anymore that small moments like this were absolutely perfect. 

Peter and Kurt were a little hesitant to enter the crowds in the market, but Kurt insisted that they at least try to explore it. The two were soon swept up into the crowds and they ended up just going with the flow (or rather, just going where ever there was a brief opening). It was amazing seeing all what the market had to offer. There were so many things hidden in the cracks that they could have easily missed. 

After a few of hours (which flew by), Kurt and Peter ended up by the waterfront. Looking over at Kurt, Peter had realized he had never felt so at home. No matter where he was, as long as he was with Kurt, he was home. And in the end, that’s all that really mattered. They walked along the waterfront in calm silence for a while.

“So, uh, where did you want to take me at sunset?” Peter asked.

Kurt just tugged his hand off to a semi-private area to whisk him and Peter off to a neighborhood. Peter was still confused, but he followed regardless. He knew Kurt wanted this to be a surprise since Kurt never kept anything secret. A few minutes later, the two walked to a park with an incredible view of the skyline. 

“This is amazing, Kurt,” Peter whispered in awe, looking at Kurt. 

“Jean told me about it,” Kurt mumbled, slightly embarrassed. “She said she found it when she was in the area.”

“Well, looks like Jean was right about something,” Peter laughed.

A smile tugged at Kurt’s lips. Kurt ended up tugging Peter to the railing to watch the sunset. Peter wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist and kissed his head. Nothing would ever beat this moment. It wasn’t too long before the sun started to set behind the skyline and the city lit up. 

“Maybe we could live here one day, Kurt,” Peter said wistfully.

“Yeah, I would like that,” Kurt whispered.

Deep down both of them knew that would never happen. But they would never lose hope because they loved each other. There was always hope that one day they could stop fighting and just live.


End file.
